


Astronomy Lessons

by orphan_account



Series: The Punkelman Study Session Collection [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Astronomy, Astronomy Puns, Barbara's Puns, F/F, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space. </p><p>The Last Frontier. </p><p>In space, no one can hear you scream. But can you hear Barbara's puns?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astronomy Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Astronomy is my favorite science. Love it. I know a decent amount about it but the puns were simple because it's hard to incorporate a pun with "Kepler" or "gas giant" or "nebula". 
> 
> I liked writing Geometry Lessons so I made a certain type a sequel. Expect more like maybe Geology Lessons or Biology Lessons.

"Psst. Arryn." 

Oh no. 

Did she dare look up? Did she? 

"Arryn." 

She shouldn't. Save herself the pain. 

"Hey Arryn. Hey. Hey. Hey." 

She spun looked up from her phone and glared at her girlfriend. 

"Yes Barbara?" She said, seething through her teeth with narrowed eyes. 

"Are you from space? 'Cause you've got one heavenly body!" 

Arryn only raised an eyebrow as her girlfriend laughed. 

"I'm. . .sorry?" 

"Aww come on! No? Ah I think of something better." Barbara tapped her chin with her finger, humming as she thought. 

"You must be Earth because I just _gravitate_ towards you!" She grinned widely on the other couch, shooting revolvers as she looked at her lover. 

"What?!" Arryn exclaimed, confused as all could be. 

"You said you needed help with astronomy. I'm helping. Don't act as if these puns _Apollo_ you." Her cheesy smile grew wider. 

Arryn just continued to stare. 

"Arryn, are you a blue star? 'Cause you make our love burn bright! And hot!" 

"I just. . ." Arryn sighed. 

"Are you Saturn? 'Cause I want to add a ring to you!" 

"Did you just propose to me-?" 

Barbara cut her off with another pick up line. 

"You make me want to _Neil_ on one knee. You make me _Buzz_." 

Arryn pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"This relationship is beyond crushes. It's _Sirius_." 

They just continued. Was there no end to her misery? 

"Y'know it can get lonely in space. Would you like to get astronaut-y?" 

Enough was enough. 

"I love you. I'm ready to fully _comet_." 

Arryn stood. 

"Chill with me, I'm smooth like the Milky Way." 

She walked over to where Barbara resided on the love seat. 

"Winning you over was better than a _constellation_ prize." 

Arryn threw her arms out at her, placing them at the edge of the couch. She tried to intimidate her girlfriend. 

"You popped into my life, unexpected. I swear I didn't _planet_ to happen." 

Barbara opened her mouth to spew out another pun but Arryn had none of it and launched her lips onto Barbara's neck. 

"Nooo!" The brunette yelped, squirming as Arryn pecked her neck and blew raspberries. 

Barbara laughed, the sound angelic music to Arryn's ears. _When she finally let up and detached herself, she sat herself in Barbara's lap, legs hanging off of Barbara's._

"You want to explain what just happened?" Barbara asked, calming herself after the tickling she just endured. 

"I needed to shut you up somehow." Arryn explained. 

"Y'know I could keep going, right? You must be an alien because your booty is out of this world-," 

Arryn used her other tactic and shoved her lips against Barbara's. the brunette's eyes widened in surprise but she soon melted into the kiss. 

The Texan rubbed Barbara's stomach, hand slipping underneath her shirt and feeling the brunette's smooth skin. 

Her hand traveled further upwards into unexplored territory - correction, Arryn knew this area as well as the back of her hand but, y'know, the author likes putting in literary genius like that. 

Barbara moaned gently, arm wrapping around Arryn's waste. She began kneading the raven haired woman's buttocks. 

Arryn moved closer and depended the kiss, tongue seeking entrance. 

Barbara eagerly welcomed the action, her own tongue adventuring inside Arryn's mouth. 

The two departed, heaving, out if breath, with a line of saliva in between their lips. 

"That moment was. . . _Ursa Major_ in our relationship."


End file.
